


Purely Platonic

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Hera Syndulla 2: Fear the Mom, International Fanworks Day 2018, Kanan Jarrus: The Daddening, Mutual love of Regina Specktor, Sabezra - Freeform, Space family, kanera - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sabine and Ezra share a love of the Mandalorian singer, Regina Specktor (for International Fanworks Day) (Season 3)Mando'a title: Shi vod bal vodHuttese title: Oop  oolatonic





	Purely Platonic

**Author's Note:**

> For International Fanworks Day 2018!
> 
> Regina Specktor in my Star Wars universe is still a homo sapien, but her records are in Mandalorian, Huttese, and Ithorese. Jabba the Hutt has all her records and invited her to sing for him once (no, she didn't become a slave)

"Sabine?"

 

Sabine was sketching at her little table in her room, wearing headphones. She didn't respond.

 

"Sabine?" Ezra said a little louder, taking a step foward.

 

No answer. Her music must be loud.

 

He walked foward and tapped Sabine on the shoulder.

 

Sabine jumped and nearly pistol-whipped him, but stopped just in time.

 

"Ezra, you scared the kark out of me!" She exclaimed.

 

"Sorry... Hera wants you at the briefing... is that Regina Specktor?"

 

They both noticed now that Sabine's headphones had fallen off and were blaring music.

 

"Yup. You like her?"

 

"Yeah, she performed a couple times on Lothal before she got big, and I have a memory card with her 11:11 album on it."

 

"Finally, someone who shares my love of Regina Specktor! Nobody else on this kriffing ship likes her!"

 

"Really? I would've thought that Hera or maybe Kanan would like her."

 

"No. Hera, believe it or not, has a shoebox full of Rylothian and Cordellian metal music. Kanan as we all know refuses anything that isn't classical. Zeb just doesn't do music."

 

"That's sad."

 

"It is! But you and I can bond over it. Let's go to the briefing first though."

 

After the briefing, and a successful re-con mission, Sabine invited Ezra to her room, as long as he brought his 11:11 memory card.

 

When he came in with it, Sabine was messing with one of her music players, trying to plug a memory card into it to burn the music on.

 

"This is my old music player. Since you are the first person to actually like my music, you get to have it. I have all of Regina's albums except 11:11."

 

"You can burn my 11:11 memory card onto yours," Ezra offered.

 

Sabine grinned. "That's the price of getting a music player, kid."

 

Ezra smiled and offered up his memory card, which got burned onto both music players, and then Sabine handed Ezra the music player and an old pair of headphones. "You can draw with me if you want," she said.

 

So for hours the two sketched on separate sketchpads but together, the only noise the scratching of pencils, and occasionally the clicks of the music players, and the noise of the music in their ears, but that was only heard to them.

 

Hera came in a little past 10 to check on them, and smiled as she watched the two. She wanted so badly to show Kanan-

 

But Kanan couldn't see them.

 

And yet he was standing next to Hera, a small smile on his face, as if he could see the two sketching with headphones on, sitting next to each other.

 

"I love our kids," Hera sighed happily, then wondered immediately if that was selfish of her to say, because she could see them and Kanan couldn't.

 

"I do too," Kanan said quietly, just as happily as Hera.

 

Those two left eventually, but Ezra and Sabine kept drawing long into the night. Zeb came in to tell Ezra and Sabine that it was midnight, but he stopped and just let them be after seeing.

 

But eventually, Ezra fell asleep on his sketch pad, and Sabine looked at him and smiled, turned off his player and took off his headphones so that he wouldn't get tangled in the cords and choke to death, put away the sketchpads, all without getting up, and snuggled up to him and fell asleep herself.

 

In the very early morning Ezra woke up partially, and felt Sabine warming him.

 

"Bean?" He mumbled.

 

"Go back to sleep, Ezra," Sabine mumbled back.

 

-

 

The two got up for real on time, and had breakfast, and did their chores and whatnot, and nobody mentioned what they'd seen, until Ezra had gone with Kanan to train.

 

"I saw you and Sabine last night," Kanan said.

 

"Yeah?" Ezra said.

 

"Were you two.."

 

"Oh no no no no no no," Ezra said, having now processed what Kanan had said. "It was purely platonic, we didn't DO anything, I swear, Kanan."

 

"Okay, but if you did, you do remember what I taught you, right?"

 

"Yes, I will, but we didn't, and also that talk was pretty scarring for me and it'd be a folly for me to forget and let you give me That Talk again."

 

Kanan grinned wickedly.

 

-

 

"Sabine, I saw what you and Ezra were doing last night," Hera said.

 

"It was platonic cuddling, Hera. We didn't do anything," she said, not realising that Hera hadn't seen them cuddling.

 

"You were cuddling?"

 

"Yeah, so?"

 

"Okay, well, if you've levelled up to that, I think that now is a great time for a talk."

 

"Oh, Hera!"

 

"Yup. You're not getting out of this, girlie. You've gotta know this to be safe. Just in case. So..."

 

  
-

 

"They think we did something," Ezra said.

 

"Yup. But you know what?" Sabine answered.

 

"What?"

 

"Let them know we did something. Not That-" she said quickly, seeing the horrified look on Ezra's face, "But something Else. You know?"

 

Ezra stared blankly.

 

Sabine rushed in and closed the space between them, ignoring the whoosh of doors opening and the sound of footsteps.

 

After recovering from the shock, Ezra kissed back. And it was amazing.

 

When they pulled away, Sabine whispered, "You are the biggest dork in the galaxy, you know that?"

 

Ezra yelped.

 

Not because of what Sabine had said, she'd soon see, but that Kanan and Hera and Chopper were standing _right there._

 

 


End file.
